Adaras Secret
by SodasGurl
Summary: Dallys sister gets mixed up with the wrong crowd. What's gonna happen to her? R&R to find out *Ha go me I updated finally hehe chapter 3 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Ok new story, I finally got my baby name book so I can come up will all kinds of new names now. Ok at the time I only own Adara, I picked this name B/C the meaning of it plays a part later. Anyway her name is Adara Winston, she's Dallys younger sister, and I haven't decided if I want her to be with Soda, Steve or Two-Bit yet I'll figure that out later. Anyway she's the only one I own so far I mat make up more people later on. Please R&R thanx. Oh and this is from Adara's POV, Carly owns herself BTW.  
  
  
  
I dashed through the house looking for my shoes. I was supposed to meet some guys tonight and I couldn't find my shoes. Dallas was sitting on the couch with his girlfriend Carly making out so he wasn't much help. I sighed as I threw clothes across my room.  
  
"Dally do you think you can take a breath real quick and help me find my shoes?" I yelled and I heard him start to cuss.  
  
"Why the hell can't you keep your shit in one place so you can find it Adara?" he asked coming into my room. I shrugged and went back to looking. I sighed as I got to the bottom of the pile of clothes I was digging through.  
  
"You know if you would clean your room you might be able to find something." Dallas said from behind me, he still wasn't helping.  
  
"Dallas where are your shoes?" I asked looking over at Bucks shoes Dally had on. He stole them from Bucks about a month ago.  
  
"Hell if I know." He replied and I laughed slightly.  
  
"Well until you clean your room and find your own shoes don't even think about telling me to clean mine. Now will you get off your ass and help me look?" He smirked and looked under my bed. Actually he just lifted the sheet with his foot, to actually help me look would require work.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't talk to me like that." He said and I laughed as I found my shoes.  
  
"And what are you gonna do about it if I do Huh? That's what I thought, nothing." I said sitting on my bed and pulling on my army boots. They were the only shoes I would wear.  
  
Dallas sighed and went back to the living room. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of my room.  
  
"Thanks for nothing Dally." I said and he shrugged as I ran out the door and down the street. I ran up to the Dingo and went inside. The people I was supposed to meet were sitting at a booth and I walked over to them slowly.  
  
"Hey Adara your late." The tall one said as I sat down.  
  
"Yea I'm sorry I couldn't find my boots and my brother was no help." I said slowly and the nodded.  
  
"Well don't let it happen again got it?" I nodded and took my jacket off. One of the guys looked me over and turned back to his buddies grinning.  
  
"So Adara ready to go?" The tall one asked and I nodded again standing up throwing my jacket over my shoulder.  
  
"OK we have to make a stop first, some guy came by and slashed my tires yesterday and I want to get payback before we leave."  
  
"Ok that's fine." I said wand we left the Dingo, we started walking back in the direction of my house.  
  
"Who is the guy anyway?" I asked catching up to one of the guys. He looked down and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know some greaser guy, Dallas I think." I gulped, these guys were dangerous, what were they planning on doing to Dally?  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for chapter one, just kinda introducing Adara. But why is she hanging out with these guys if they are dangerous? And what exactly are they planning on doing to Dally? And why doesn't she tell Dally who she is hanging out with? Would he get mad if he found out? And who are these guys? Please review to find out. I have plans for later on but I'm not gonna use them yet I'll just lead up to it so the first couple of chapters might not be very exciting. Thanx =) Peace 


	2. Chapter 2

OK this chapter is just gonna be introducing everyone, its Adara talking about all the guys she's with and who they are, and about the gang. This is like one of those things where the main character turns to the camera and starts talking but no one else can hear them when they do. Kinda like Saved by the Bell when Zack does it. Anyway on to the story. And deal with me on the name of the gang; this can be like a small gang ok? I couldn't come up with a name.  
  
  
  
Ok, while we are walking back to my house let me tell you abut the guys I'm with, They are members of a gang that call themselves the mafia. This gang only had 7 guys in it, and only 5 of them are here now.  
  
That tall one I have been talking about is Alec; he has long brown hair and dark green eyes. He's the leader and he's really mean. I once saw him break a guys finger for touching him. All the guy did was tap him on the shoulder.  
  
Carlos is the second tallest, he's a bit nicer than Alec with dark brown hair and eyes to match. Carlos knows Dally they grew up in New York together when they were kids. One day Dallas stole Carlos's girl and Carlos never forgave him.  
  
Jasper id the biggest of the five as far as muscles are concerned. He can be nice and kind one minute and like a demon from hell the next. His violent mood swings have gotten him sent to jail more times than Dally.  
  
Felix is the kindest out of the five. He's my age and just joined the group. I used to date Felix until he joined and then we broke up because he was always getting sent to jail with the gang. He still watches out for me at times. He's the one that introduced me to the mafia.  
  
Dylan is the smartest of the group; he's only been to jail with them a few times. He can talk his way into or out of anything. He even talked this guy into giving them his Mustang one time. He's the one I was talking to about Dally.  
  
As for me? I'm Adara Winston. I'm Dallys sister, he looks out for me but he also trust me to make my own decisions about my friends. That's why I can't tell him about the mafia, Dallas would kill me for being anywhere near them. I have long blond hair the same color as Dallys and bright blue eyes. None of the mafia know I'm Dallys sister, and I don't plan on telling them either.  
  
But back to the gang. They aren't the kind of people you want mad at you. They have been know to kill a guy for just looking at them, that's why I was so worried about Dally at the time.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now. I just wanted to introduce the gang Adara was hanging out with. Please review. Thanx Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes it is me again finally updating, I know I'm a bad author Because I don't update that often but I do try to as much as I can. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I tried my best and its almost 1 AM here, I really need to start writing during the day. But anyway hope you all like it and don't forget to review, and if anyone has any better ideas for the name of the gang please let me know.  
  
  
  
Once we got closer to my house I began to make my way to the back of the group.  
  
"Her Adara what's wrong?" Felix asked moving towards the back with me and I sighed. If anyone was gonna find out about Dallas I'd rather it be Felix.  
  
"If I tell you something will you promise not to tell any of the guys?" Felix shrugged  
  
"Yea sure I guess, hold on, Hey Alec, I'm takin Adara back to the dingo since she didn't have anything to eat before she got there, we'll meet up with you guys when were done." He winked at Alec as if to make it more believable and got thumbs up from him before putting his hand on my back and leading me away  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked after we were out of hearing range.  
  
"Well its about that Dallas guy they are looking for, I cant go after him." Felix looked at me confused as we stopped walking.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well the truth is.... he's my brother." I said looking at the ground and Felix's eyes widened.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother, and he's the guys they're after?" I nodded slowly and Felix sighed.  
  
"Damn, I don't know what to do about that, I mean if Alec found out Dallys sister is part of the gang then you'd be the one to get hurt, and they wont change their minds about getting even with him. So I don't know what to do about that." I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"I didn't think there would be anything I could do either, but I couldn't show up on my front porch and let them find out about Dally, or let Dally find out about you guys." Felix nodded slowly; I knew he'd understand. He's the only one that would.  
  
"Well we can stay out here until they get back if you want." I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks Felix, I knew you'd understand." He smiled and turned when he saw someone running up behind me.  
  
"Hey Adara what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Carly, just hanging out, I thought you were with Dallas." She shrugged  
  
"I was but some guys came up and said they wanted to talk to Dally and asked if I'd leave for a bit." I looked back at Felix worried, he had the same look.  
  
"No witnesses." He whispered and my mouth dropped slightly.  
  
"Dally." I whispered and Carly looked at us confused  
  
"What's going on?" I shook my head quickly  
  
"No time to explain we just have to get to Dallas."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it, what did ya think? Felix is a good guy through all this but is still a part of the gang, anyway please review and let me know what you think so far, I'll try to continue soon since I made an attempt at a cliffhanger, but other than that please review, thanx. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took me Sooooooooooo long to update again, trying to figure out how I'm going to get to Virginia and I haven't been writing much lately, anyway thank you AC who helped me with ideas for this.  
  
  
  
We got back to my house to find Alec and the guys already beating the shit out of Dally with Dally barley able to fight back. I gulped and tried to decide if I should jump in or just turn and run, Either risk getting my ass kicked as well or Dally finding out who I've been hanging out with lately, I bit my lip and finally decided Dally was more important to me than any gang.  
  
"Alec stop it please your gonna kill him." I yelled grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.  
  
"Adara stay out of this." He growled pushing me away from him and into Felix.  
  
"I don't think your gonna be able to stop them." Felix said softly holding me back as I ran for Alec again.  
  
"No I have to try Felix let me go." I replied close to tears  
  
"Adara if you interfere he's going to think you're a traitor and get you too just stay out of it."  
  
"Damnit Felix let me go." I yelled struggling again and finally succeeding in getting away and back to Alec.  
  
"Leave my brother alone Alec." I growled grabbing his arm again but he spun around and slapped me.  
  
"What did you say?" I looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"I said leave my brother alone."  
  
"This hood is your brother?" I nodded slowly and he laughed.  
  
"Guys stop...leave him alone, he's Adara's brother."  
  
"That's it? Your just gonna leave him alone?" I asked shocked that I hadn't gotten hit worse.  
  
"Sure why not..We already got our payback why not leave him now? Come on guys, we're outta here." I watched still in shock as Alec and the guys left without saying another word, Felix looked surprised too as he slowly followed. I shrugged it off and went to Dallys side next to Carly.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now, sorry it was so short, don't worry I actually have plans now and there was a reason for them just leaving like that so don't worry about that either, anyway please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhhh in exchange for another chapter of one of my favorite stories I have agreed to update again with the help of my faithful partner in crime Rockelle, thank you MOMMY!!!  
  
  
  
I sighed as we finally got Dally to his bed, he looked awful but kept refusing to go to the hospital so we made him agree on resting in his own bed for a while,  
  
"Dally I am so sorry about that, I had no idea that they would come after you like that."  
  
"Look, your safe and right now that's all that matters." It seemed like it hurt him a little bit to just say that much.  
  
I reached up for my necklace Dally gave me for my birthday a few years ago. When the heart pendant wasn't in my fingers, I panicked. It must've fallen off.  
  
"Addy what's wrong?" Dally asked noticing my panicked expression  
  
"You just look really awful. I wish you would've let us take you to the hospital." I couldn't tell him I was gonna go back for my necklace. He'd never let me.  
  
"Oh..." Dally replied softly and I pushed his hair out of his face and smiled.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you and Carly alone for a while, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Where you gonna go, Addy?"  
  
"I was gonna go tell Soda and them is that ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Try not to be out too late okay?"  
  
"Sure Dally, I'll be back soon and if its too dark when I leave I'll have someone bring me home how bout that?"  
  
He only nodded slightly. "See you later," I said, walking out the door.  
  
I was looking around where Felix and I were talking trying to find my necklace when i saw Alec and the rest of them coming towards me.  
  
"Well look what we have here, Winston's sister Adara....how ya doing traitor?"  
  
"I'm not a traitor," I snapped at him.  
  
"And I'm looking for my necklace."  
  
"Oh you mean this one?" Alec asked holding up my necklace,  
  
"Thought you might want that back."  
  
"Yeah, I do want it back. Give it here."  
  
"And what do I get if I give it back?"  
  
"You get to leave in one piece, How's that?"  
  
"And what are you gonna do? Hit me? I'd like to see you try." Suddenly someone came up behind him and took my necklace, it was Carlos.  
  
"Leave her alone Alec....she dint do anything." he said coming closer and holding out my necklace to me.  
  
Carlos handed me my necklace and I put it back on. "Thanks, Carlos."  
  
"Sure thing.....why don't we get out of here I'll walk you back."  
  
"Okay." On the way back Carlos looked at me and grinned,  
  
"What is it?" I asked confused, Carlos never spoke to me much less offered to walk me home.  
  
"Nothing...just thinking about how we never talk much....."  
  
I shrugged. "Yeah we don't talk a lot but its always been like that."  
  
"We need to talk more.......hey mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking about your name......its kinda unusual and I was just wondering if it meant anything."  
  
"Umm....yeah. It means 'Virgin'." I blushed.  
  
"Yea that pretty tuff......so does your name fit you? Are you a virgin?"  
  
"Yes." I laughed, as we got closer to my house, he was being awful chatty all of a sudden,  
  
"Well you wont be for long...." My eyes widened as he spoke again  
  
"What are you......." I got cut off as his hand clamped over my mouth,  
  
  
  
ok that's it for now what did you think?? Thanks Rocky for helping me with that, anyway please review =) 


End file.
